priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mon Chouchou
Mon chouchou is a song sung by Tricolore that made its anime debut in Episode 114. History Performers *Tricolore - (Episode 114) (Episode 115) (Episode 133), (Episode 135), (Episode 140), (Episode 188) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kore yori wareware wa kimitachi no subete wo ubau Miwaku no creation Le premier pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ Un, deux, trois… narande te no todoku motto soba ni Un, deux, trois… kazu wa kazoezu ni tada chikatte Hikari no na wo oshieyou Shu shu Mon chouchou ( / ) Tsumari watashi!!! Bonjour, espoir Bonsoir, etoile sans rival eclore! Subete no kimi ni mebuki hirogari waku yo ikiru chikara fleurage Sakitachinu sora wo kirameki de umetsukushite ( / ) Tsurete iku wa Koko ni shika nai!!! Bonjour, espoir Bonsoir, etoile sans rival eclore! Subete no kimi ni mebuki hirogari waku yo ikiru chikara fleurage Sakitachinu sora wo kirameki de umetsukushite ( / ) Tsurete iku wa Koko ni shika nai!!! |-| Kanji= これより我々は君たちの全てを奪う！ 魅惑のcreation　Le premier pas pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ 私は朽ちないわ　奇跡を持ってるの 私が守りきる　迷える子山羊達 僕なら導ける　完璧な勝利へ Un,deux,trois……並んで手の届くもっと側に Un,deux,trois……数は数えずにただ誓って 怖がる必要はない これが　真実　誠実 この時代に欠けていた 光の名を教えよう それは夢の種　愛の種　絶対的な王の種 主　種　Mon chouchou…… つまりは僕！！！つまり私！！！ Bonjour, espoir Bonsoir, etoile　sans rival eclore！ すべての君に芽吹き　広がり　湧くよ生きる力fleurage 咲きたちぬ宇宙(そら)を煌めきで埋め尽くして…… みせる！観せる！魅せる！ 連れて行くわ　来るんだ、さぁ 選択肢はただ一つ　心の中に 純・アモーレの奥に ここにしかない！！！ Bonjour, espoir Bonsoir, etoile　sans rival eclore！ すべての君に芽吹き　広がり　湧くよ生きる力fleurage 咲きたちぬ宇宙(そら)を煌めきで埋め尽くして…… みせる！観せる！魅せる！ 連れて行くわ　来るんだ、さぁ 選択肢はただ一つ　心の中に 純・アモーレの奥に ここにしかない！！！ |-| English= And now, we will steal away your everything… The premier beginnings of captivation Step♪step♪step♪step♪step♪step♪step One, two, three, side by side, our hands can reach closer to you One, two, three, without counting the number, just vow! – – That this era was lacking The seed of love The seed of an absolute king Master - Seed - my darling In other words - me! Good day, hope, good evening, hatching unrivaled star! All of you will sprout and spread, the power to live flourishing! The blooming sky will be blanketed in radiance – – ( / ) We’ll take you along… ( / ) Come! There is nothing but us! Full Rōmaji= Kore yori wareware wa kimitachi no subete wo ubau Miwaku no creation Le premier pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ Un, deux, trois… narande te no todoku motto soba ni Un, deux, trois… kazu wa kazoezu ni tada chikatte Hikari no na wo oshieyou Shuu shuu Mon chouchou SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Tsumari watashi!!! Bonjour, espoir, bonsoir, etoile sans rival eclore! Subete no kimi ni mebuki hirogari waku yo ikiru chikara fleurage Sakitachinu sora wo kirameki de umetsukushite SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Tsurete iku wa, sā Koko ni shika nai!!! Tu es jolie…… shinjite goran yokanji tako to Tu es belle…… uragiri wa shinai ima chikau yo Hoshī mono o ataeyou Shuu shuu Mon chouchou…… SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Tsumari wa watashi! ! ! Bonjour, plaisir, bonsoir, majiwaru, sans rival eclore! Subete no kimi ni netsuki dakishime umare tsudzukeru no wa fleurage Saki eien ni toki o kagayaki de afure sasete…… SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Tsureteiku wa, sa~a Koko ni shikanai! ! ! Yūwaku creation Le premier pas pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ Bonjour, espoir, bonsoir, etoile, sans rival eclore! Subete no kimi ni mebuki hirogari waku yo ikiruchikara fleurage Sakitachinu sora wo kirameki de umetsukushite…… SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Tsurete iku wa, sa~a Koko ni shika nai!!! Miwaku no creation Le premier pas pas ♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ pas♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ pas ♪ |-| Kanji= これより我々は君たちの全てを奪う！ 魅惑のcreation　Le premier pas pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ 私は朽ちないわ　奇跡を持ってるの 私が守りきる　迷える子山羊達 僕なら導ける　完璧な勝利へ Un,deux,trois……並んで手の届くもっと側に Un,deux,trois……数は数えずにただ誓って 怖がる必要はない これが　真実　誠実 この時代に欠けていた 光の名を教えよう それは夢の種　愛の種　絶対的な王の種 主　種　Mon chouchou …… つまりは僕！！！つまり私！！！ Bonjour, espoir Bonsoir, etoile　sans rival eclore！ すべての君に芽吹き　広がり　湧くよ生きる力fleurage 咲きたちぬ宇宙(そら)を煌めきで埋め尽くして…… みせる！観せる！魅せる！ 連れて行くわ　来るんだ、さぁ 選択肢はただ一つ　心の中に 純・アモーレの奥に ここにしかない！！！ 不可能なことなど存在しないのさ 本当の強さは無色透明だわ 私達以外に掴めるはずはない Tu es jolie……信じてご覧よ　感じたこと Tu es jolie……裏切りはしない　今誓うよ 立ち止まるなんてしない これは　現実　充実 いつでも今すぐにでも 欲しいものを与えよう 微笑みの未来　涙はnon？ 唯一無二の星の種 主　種　Mon chouchou…… つまりは僕！！！つまりは私！！！ Bonjour,plaisir　Bonsoir, 交わる　sans rival eclore！ すべての君に根付き　抱きしめ　生まれ続けるのはfleurage 咲き永遠に時を輝きで溢れさせて…… みせる！観せる！魅せる！ 連れて行くわ　来るんだ、さぁ 誰も知らない世界へ　命の香り Je t’aime の微熱 ここにしかない！！！ 誘惑creation　Le premier pas pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ Bonjour, espoir Bonsoir, etoile　sans rival eclore！ すべての君に芽吹き　広がり　湧くよ生きる力fleurage 咲きたちぬ宇宙(そら)を煌めきで埋め尽くして…… みせる！観せる！魅せる！ 連れて行くわ　来るんだ、さぁ 選択肢はただ一つ　心の中に 純・アモーレの奥に ここにしかない！！！ 魅惑のcreation　Le premier pas pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪pas♪ |-| English= Insert Making Drama Audio Trivia * "Mon chouchou" means "my darling" or "my favorite" in French. * In the version used in the 4th movie, the lyric "seijitsu" is replaced with "mujitsu". Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Tricolore Category:Season 3 Category:Anime Category:In-Show